


Prom Pictures

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dr. Coomer is a trans icon bitches, Gordon wearing a dress bois, Harmony is mentioned she's an oc for gordon's ex wife, I love her, Men in Dresses, dies for her, gordon is cis here but for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey tries to bully Gordon about being cis. This backfires horribly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Prom Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden Idea, now it's here, uwu!

It wasn’t that much of a shock really. Coomer didn’t hide it, he was quite proud of being trans, and they really had assumed he was, and his coming out was more of a formality thing to others, confirming suspicions they had had. 

Of course, they would also use this as an excuse to bully Gordon. 

“I do think you’re the only one of us that is cis, Gordon!” Coomer pointed out, and Gordon blinked at him, before humming. 

“Yeah... I think so.” He nodded a bit, about to move on, before Benrey piped up. 

“Wow, how, how fuckin lame dude, can’t imagine being cis.” He grinned over at Gordon, who stared back, eyes narrowed slightly. “With all your fuckin... toxic masculinity shit.” 

That actually made Gordon pause, before grinning. He could prove Benrey wrong here. Thus, he snatched his phone from the center of the table suddenly, shooting a text to Harmony. 

“Bro, why you so upset about that?” Benrey asked, and Gordon just looked up, grinning at him. 

“Just wait.” 

His phone pinged at that exact second, and he pulled up the picture she had sent him, before flipping his phone around, pointing the screen towards the group. 

“Senior Prom. My school had some dumb rule that if you came as a couple, one of you had to wear a suit, the other a dress. Harmony wanted to wear a suit that year, so I told her if she could teach me to walk in heels, and if we could find a dress that fit me, I would wear it.” 

The picture was of a teenage Gordon, wearing what could only constitute as a ball gown. Dark blue with no sleeves, the top embroidered with constellations, while the tulle bottom skirt shimmered with sequins. Next to him was Harmony, in a black suit with a tie-and lipstick-that matched Gordon’s dress. Her hair was curled around her head, though down, while Gordon had tied his hair back and up into a bun. Benrey stared openly. 

“Oh! It looks wonderful Gordon!” Coomer lit up, and Bubby actually stole his phone to get a closer look at him, looking a bit surprised. 

“It was fun! I had heels on too, but you can’t really see them there. They were only about two inches, but it made me even with Harmony, so I counted it was a win!” Tommy leaned over Bubby’s shoulder, grinning. 

“I really like the constellations, Mr. Freeman!” 

“Thanks. That was actually done by Harmony’s mom, so they might not be fully accurate, but it was fun!” 

Benrey blinked once, then carefully leaned over, snatching the phone from Bubby’s hands. Bubby went to growl at him, before snorting instead, laughing softly. Benrey had surrounded himself with pink, as well as the gold that represented Gordon. Gordon glanced over, then snickered softly. 

“Anyways. It was fun, I would wear it again if I could find it.” Benrey looked up at him, and Gordon swore he could see the hearts in his eyes. “Might need to alter it a bit to fit now, but...” He shrugged. “Worth it, no?” 

Benrey sunk off his chair out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, yea, love Gordon in a dress cowards.


End file.
